


The Tapes

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Creepy, Fluff, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scary, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "These are the tapes, which, according to my mentor, Dr. Lynn Carter, are a series of cryptic tapes involving five mysterious young men. The tapes are dated to having been taken in various months between the years ninteen-eighty-seven and ninteen-eighty-nine. In the tapes, the men do tasks such as practice for a band, presumed to be their own, travel amongst each other throughout areas such as New Jersey, a place that is mention several times and is often considered to have been an important place for the men, and talk to each other."*A slow-build horror story.*
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	The Tapes

**THE TAPES**

_Case #278, CLASS - 10_

March, 25th, 2018 - Dr. Judith Tyler. 

***Static***

**Hello? How do I know if this thing is working?**

***Static, long sigh***

**Oh, well. Guess I'll know soon enough, right?**

***Weak laughter***

**Alright, ummm.... Case number two-hundred-seventy-eight. Oh! This in a dangerous one. I usually never get these. Oh, great. I really hope this isn't on, now. Okay, focus...and let's begin.**

***Clears throat, takes deep breathe***

**So these are the tapes, which, according to my mentor, Dr. Lynn Carter, are a series of cryptic tapes involving five mysterious young men. The tapes are dated to having been taken in various months between the years ninteen-eighty-seven and ninteen-eighty-nine. In the tapes, the men do tasks such as practice for a band, presumed to be their own, travel amongst each other throughout areas such as New Jersey, a place that is mention several times and is often considered to have been an important place for the men, and talk to each other.**

**It is unknown as to whom these men are, even though their names and other identifying information are talked about and seen in the videos. After several years of studying and research, it is still unknown as to what the purpose of these tapes were, whom the men are, and if they are cryptids of mysterious origin or simply humans who met a mysterious fate, or perhaps became embroiled in something beyond their knowledge.**

**It is my job to review these tapes one last time before they are sent to the vault and sealed away. There's a, um, myth going around here that a lot of people who watch these tapes disappear mysteriously. And that's just crazy talk. Wait, no, I'm sorry - the, uh, myths have no bases in reality.**

***Lengthy silence***

**Okay, let's begin.**

***Sound of box opening, rustling around.***

**Here, I have tape number one. This one is titled ' Band Practice '. I have a VHS recorder with me, and I will just put this in and see how this goes.**

**\---**

_For a long moment, there's nothing but static, and Judith nearly is panicked because it doesn't come on immediately. But a moment later, it turns black, and then the screen lightens up. The date - November, 16th 1987, is emblazoned on the lower side of the screen._

_Whoever is holding the camera isn't doing a very good job of it, Judith noticed immediately. The view was shaky and directed toward the floor._

_And then the camera pans up._

_"Hello!" A young man started, and then he paused, clearing his throat. Somebody off screen said something, and the man in view scoffed before waving the person away. "Sorry about that. Um - Hello. Yeah, that's better. Hello! And welcome to the tapes!" The young man is attractive, blonde, and tall. He was wearing nothing that would pinpoint them to a possible location - just a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved collared shirt._

_Judith glanced at her notepad, and saw that the man was camera was, apparently, named David Bryan. He was the only person in the group that had a birth date associated with him, but despite this, he didn't stand out in any way, shape, or form._

_In fact, he blend in with the other men who lived in such a time quite well._

_David frowned in a skeptical manner, and then he turned to somebody who was off screen. "Why am I doing this?" He asked._

_The man behind the camera groaned._

_"Because you're the best public speaker!" The off screen man said, obviously frustrated, and then he appeared, pushing David away. "Just go. I'll do it."_

_But David stood his ground. "No, I wanna do this! I just wanted to know why."_

_The man who had been standing off to the side was a slender man, slightly shorter than his friend, with dirty blonde hair. "Look at the camera and just what I told you to say. You're doing great."_

_Judith looked at the notepad again, noting that the other man was John Bongiovi, who seemed to be the designated leader of the group._

_David nodded, clearing his throat. "Well, okay." He faltered slightly. "What am I supposed to say again? I'm sorry! I'm forgetful, Johnny, you know that!"_

_Whoever was behind the camera then turned away, evidently deciding that it wasn't worth his time. The camera briefly skimmed over a mirror, and Judith caught sight of a dark-haired, grizzled man before it turned completely and the camera angled toward what was, evidently, their setup for band practice._

_A drum kit was off to the back of the wall, with a man - the drummer - sitting on a stool behind it, seeming to be patiently awaiting for his friends to come and join him. A microphone was set up, and also were two guitars and an electronic keyboard._

_Judith looked at the notepad again._

_Tico Torres was the name of the drummer. The name was significantly different from that of his counterparts, and that had, once upon a time, been a signal of hope and discovery. Both of those were of Latin origin, and thus, easier to search for, or, at least, that's what the researchers had hoped for._

_But alas, nobody of such a name could be found, and those who did posses that surname didn't know a 'Tico', or a man with that nickname._

_Another man came into view, wiping his hands on his shirt. This was Richie Sambora. He grinned cheerfully at the camera and waved his hand. "Maybe we should have Richie do this." The man behind the camera said plainly, panning the camera back to David, who scowled in response._

_The only person who the cameraman could be was Alec John Such, who was unique in the sense that his DNA matched that of a woman from Yonkers, New York, but she claimed to not know a man of that name nor appearance._

_Richie laughed. "Are you getting camera shy, Davey?" He teased._

_"Oh, fuck off." David hissed._

_John just rolled his eyes as he slung his arm over David's shoulder and directed the other man toward his keyboard like a begrudging guide. "Okay." John said. "You just stand there and look pretty."_

_"That's gonna be hard work!" Richie yelled with a humored snort._

_The camera cut to black, and then a few noises could be heard - Judith flinched when a loud bang sounded - but then there was static, and the camera came back to life. The men were now in place of their respective jobs, in a now darkened basement._

_David Bryan began to play the keyboard - Judith wasn't skilled in music, and knew nothing about it. Nonetheless, she could recognize talent when she heard it, and a small part of her thought about how, if not for the abject mystery surrounding them, they could've made it in the music world. Richie Sambora joined in with the guitar after a moment, his fingers seemingly gliding over the chords._

_The song started. John Bongiovi started singing - "Your love is like bad medicine, bad medicine is what I need."_

_At this point, David Bryan leaned toward to say - "Whoa, woah, woah, woah."_

_"Shake it up, just like, bad medicine, there ain't no doctor that can cure my disease."_

_Abruptly, the tape cut away, and cut to black. Silence, and then static filled the air._

_Judith winced, inclined to cover her ears, but then a face filled up the screen, with familiar blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The footage was filled with pixels, and obviously filmed from an old camera._

_"Stupid thing." John Bongiovi grumbled. "We need ta' get a new one."_

_And then the tape ended._

_-_

**That was eventful, now wasn't it? Oh, well.**

**I don't have time to review the next tape, now. I have to do it tomorrow.**

**Listen....feel free to write me up for this or whatever, but I have a real creepy feeling about this. I don't know how to describe this. It's like a - a strange sense of foreboding.**

**Um...this is Dr. Judith Tyler, signing off.**


End file.
